


Jason Todd: The Not-So-Outlaw [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: DCU
Genre: (on which the reader has opinions), Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, And learns how to renovate houses, And other useful not bat-taught things, Angst and Humor, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bat Family, Families of Choice, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is also a smartass, Jason Todd takes his life back, Jason-Centric, Not Canon Compliant, Past Child Abuse, Podfic, PodficPodfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Protective Siblings, Roy Harper encourages this, The Alfred Special, The Outlaws as family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Jason Todd isn't what Batman made him, he isn't what the Joker made him, he isn't what the League of Assassins made him, and he isn't what the Lazarus Pit made him. He's his own person and he's taking himself back, one home renovation at a time. Also he might just make friends with the people who are supposed to be his brothers while he's at it.





	Jason Todd: The Not-So-Outlaw [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jason Todd: The Not-So-Outlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601896) by [GoAwayOlivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoAwayOlivia/pseuds/GoAwayOlivia). 

> **Total Length**: 21:49:18  
**Music**: _Bad Guy_ by Billie Eilish  
**Cover Art**: [Opalsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong)  
**Steaming**: Click the mp3 links for streaming.  
**Zip of all chapter files**: [Zip Here](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/DCU/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw.zip)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

Chapter | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 18:21 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20chapter%201.mp3) (13.0 MB)  
Chapter 2 | 21:03 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20chapter%202.mp3) (14.8 MB)  
Chapter 3 | 12:42 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20chapter%203.mp3) (9.1 MB)  
Chapter 4 | 21:15 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20chapter%204.mp3) (15.0 MB)  
Chapter 5 | 20:20 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20chapter%205.mp3) (14.3 MB)  
Chapter 6 | 19:17 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%206.mp3) (26.8 MB)  
Chapter 7 | 15:48 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%207.mp3) (22.1 MB)  
Chapter 8 | 20:40 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%208.mp3) (14.5 MB)  
Chapter 9 | 21:26 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%209.mp3) (15.1 MB)  
Chapter 10 | 17:50 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (12.6 MB)  
Chapter 11 | 18:21 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2011.mp3) (13.0 MB)  
Chapter 12 | 23:23 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2012.mp3) (16.4 MB)  
Chapter 13 | 32:00 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2013.mp3) (22.3 MB)  
Chapter 14 | 29:27 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2014.mp3) (20.6 MB)  
Chapter 15 | 33:26 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2015.mp3) (23.3 MB)  
Chapter 16 | 19:27 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2016.mp3) (13.7 MB)  
Chapter 17 | 19:46 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2017.mp3) (13.9 MB)  
Chapter 18 | 28:25 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2018.mp3) (19.9 MB)  
Chapter 19 | 26:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2019.mp3) (18.7 MB)  
Chapter 20 | 20:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2020.mp3) (14.6 MB)  
Chapter 21 | 19:52 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2021.mp3) (14.0 MB)  
Chapter 22 | 27:57 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2022.mp3) (19.5 MB)  
Chapter 23 | 45:26 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2023.mp3) (31.5 MB)  
Chapter 24 | 43:12 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2024.mp3) (30.0 MB)  
Chapter 25 | 58:59 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2025.mp3) (40.8 MB)  
Chapter 26 | 24:16 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2026.mp3) (17.0 MB)  
Chapter 27 | 45:13 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2027.mp3) (31.4 MB)  
Chapter 28 | 28:52 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2028.mp3) (20.1 MB)  
Chapter 29 | 31:37 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2029.mp3) (22.0 MB)  
Chapter 30 | 32:51 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2030.mp3) (22.9 MB)  
Chapter 31 | 40:07 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2031.mp3) (27.9 MB)  
Chapter 32 | 22:25 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2032.mp3) (15.7 MB)  
Chapter 33 | 26:44 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2033.mp3) (18.7 MB)  
Chapter 34 | 38:02 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2034.mp3) (26.4 MB)  
Chapter 35 | 30:23 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2035.mp3) (21.2 MB)  
Chapter 36 | 31:51 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2036.mp3) (22.2 MB)  
Chapter 37 | 32:59 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2037.mp3) (23.0 MB)  
Chapter 38 | 30:44 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2038.mp3) (21.4 MB)  
Chapter 39 | 27:42 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2039.mp3) (19.3 MB)  
Chapter 40 | 24:11 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2040.mp3) (16.9 MB)  
Chapter 41 | 29:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2041.mp3) (20.7 MB)  
Chapter 42 | 33:13 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2042.mp3) (23.1 MB)  
Chapter 43 | 35:34 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2043.mp3) (24.7 MB)  
Chapter 44 | 38:20 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2044.mp3) (26.6 MB)  
Chapter 45 | 26:02 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2045.mp3) (18.2 MB)  
Chapter 46  
+Author's & Reader's Notes & Bloopers | 42:34 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/JasonToddTheNotSoOutlaw/Jason%20Todd%20The%20Not-So-Outlaw%20Chapter%2046.mp3) (29.5 MB)


End file.
